


8/12 Pohanské tradice

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2019 [5]
Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Uriáš, Petronel a jmelí na vánočních trzích.
Relationships: Petronel & Uriáš, Petronel/Uriáš (Anděl Páně)
Series: Vánoce 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558576
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	8/12 Pohanské tradice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzayaMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/gifts).

> Hepy krismas, Izaya. Užij si dárek.

„Kde jsou Petronel a Uriáš?" diví se panenka Marie, když u brány najde jen jejího oficiálního strážce, jak dělá papírování.

„Na Zemi," odpoví ji svatý Petr s klidem.

„Na Zemi? A pročpak?"

„Zas mi tu hráli karty. Tak jsem je poslal dolů, ať se tady nemotají pod nohama."

\- - o - -

„Koho to napadlo, posílat nás do takové zimy?" brble si Petronel pod nosem. „Co nás? _Mě_ koho probo- pro páníčka napadlo posílat do takové zimy! A ještě na takovédle místo," rozhodí kolem sebe rukama a skoro Uriášovi vyrazí kelímek s punčem z ruky.

„Dávej taky pozor, matlo," bručí si čert pod nosem. „A pokud vím, tak tě sem svatý Petr poslal za trest, protože ve službě mastíš karty."

„Já že mastím karty?" tváří se hned Petronel ublíženě. „To tys mě donutil! Proti má vůli. Určitě!" hádá se.

„Já jen navrhnul. To tys hned skočil po balíčku," brání se Uriáš a doopravdy zní jako neviňátko. Byl by tak i vypadal, kdyby mu v očích nejiskřilo pobavení.

Petronel si jen něco zabručí pod nosem o zmetcích pekelných, co ho jen dostávají do potíží, ruce vražené do podpaží, aby je chránil před mrazem.

„A proč jsme vůbec tady?" fňuká anděl.

„Abychom dávali pozor na trhy vánoční v tento adventní čas," zopakuje Uriáš slova svatého Petra, než usrkne ze svého, teď už dost vychladlého punče. Osobně si myslí, že se jich Petr jen chtěl zbavit, ale hej, co by si stěžoval? Den volna na Zemi, punč, to není zas taková hrůza. I když společnost je v obzvláště otravné náladě. Asi že je mu zima, a že je Petr vyhodil zrovna, když začal vyhrávat.

„Vánoční trhy. Tohle," odfrkne si Petronel. „Co má tohle společného s adventem? Je tady jenom jeden betlém, a pak plno hříchu. Kde je postění a rozjímání a příprava na příchod malého Pána?"

„Nové časy, nové tradice," pokrčí Uriáš s klidem rameny, zatímco si prohlíží dřevěné stánky plné blikajících světel, jídla a alkoholu. „I když jsou tu nějaké tradice, které se drží i v dnešní době."

„Možná tak betlém a zapalování svící," stěžuje si Petronel, a pak mu pohled konečně padne na to, co Uriáš označil za starou tradici.

„Jmelí," vydechne Petronel nevěřícně. „Vždyť je to pohanský zvyk! Tady se mají slavit narozeniny malého Pána, ne- ne- pohané!" vyhrkne tak nahlas, že se po nich lidi začnou otáčet.

„Kdybys nepřeháněl," protočí Uriáš oči. „Nehlásí náhodou ti nahoře lásku? A to jmelí podporuje."

„To _ty_ podporuješ jmelí, takže v tom určitě bude nějaká čertovina," poví mu Petronel s jistotou. Dokonce i zapomněl, že je mu zima na ruce a podezíravě kmitá prstem mezi pekelníkem a jmelím pověšeným o dva stánky dále.

„Jedna pusa mezi přáteli nebo milenci. V tom _určitě_ bude nějaká čertovina." Kdyby Uriáš protáčel oči o něco víc, nejspíš by se mu protočili úplně na druhou stranu hlavy. „Ale kdyby to znamenalo pusu od takovédle fešandy, to bych si dal líbit," dodá, pohled upřený na dvě kamarádky, které si pod nastraženým jmelím se smíchem daly pusu na tvář.

„Ty by ses líbal s nějakou – takovou – smrtelnicí?!" tváří se Petronel zhrozeně.

„Proč ne?" pokrčí Uriáš rameny. „Líbání je velice příjemná záležitost. Ne, že ty bys o tom něco věděl."

„Co?!" vypískne Petronel, tváře i uši rudé a nejen od mrazu.

„Slyšel's ne?" ušklíbne se na něj Uriáš pobaveně, než vyrazí mezi stánky. Když už musí být celý den tady, může si to pořádně užít, ne?

„P- Počkej! Kam jdeš?" volá za ním Petronel.

„Líbat se pod jmelí!" rýpne si čert, než odbočí k nejbližšímu punčovému stánku.

\- - o - -

„Petronel není doma?" zeptá se svatá Anna nejistě.

„Petr ho na dnešek poslal na Zem," poví jí panenka Marie. „Proč pak? Potřebuješ s něčím pomoc?"

„Ne, já jen že jsem zatím od cukroví musela odhánět jen Ježíška s Jidášem."

\- - o - -

Samozřejmě, že Petronel _ví_, co je to líbání! Ať už si ten zmetek pekelná myslí, co chce. Panenka Marie každou chvíli líbá Ježíška na čelo. A taky některé duše si občas dají nějakou tu pusu. Takže Petronel _ví_, co je to líbání. Není důvod nad Uriášovými slovy nějak dumat nebo jinak uvažovat.

A stejně mu pořád znějí v hlavě.

Anebo to bude tím, že mu přijde, že kam se otočí, tam jsou lidi, co se líbají pod jmelím.

Dodržování pohanských tradic. To určitě bude nějaký hřích. Proto o tom Petronel uvažuje. Ne kvůli tomu, že by ho zajímalo, jaké to asi je, dostat pusu pod jmelím. Protože nad něčím takovým rozhodně neuvažuje. Ne. To se pro anděla nehodí. Takže to nedělá. Ne-e.

„Co to děláš?" ozve se vedle něj najednou.

„Nic!" vyhrkne Petronel nahlas, ve tváři naprosto provinilý výraz.

„Vážně?" ušklíbne se Uriáš pobaveně. „Protože mně to přišlo, jako že si hraješ se snítkou jmelí a vzdycháš."

„Co?!" vyjekne anděl. „To já bych- Ne! Já! – Ne-e!"

„Že by sis vzal jmelí domů, pověsil nad dveře a čekal na pusu?" rýpe si Uriáš.

„To jistě," předstírá Petronel ledabylost. „Při mém štěstí bych dostal pusu od Jidáše a to by špatně dopadlo."

„Mohl bys taky dostat pusu od někoho jiného," povídá Uriáš, jako by ho lákal.

„A od koho?" tváří se Petronel podezíravě.

Kdo by mu tak chtěl dát pusu pod jmelím? Podle toho, co viděl tady dole, tak by to mel být někdo, koho dobře zná. A koho on zná? Svatá Anna, ale ani náhodou, že by mu ta chtěla dát pusu pod jmelím. Těch pár andělů ze sboru nebo z kuchyně, ale Petronel si nemyslí, že by se znali dost dobře pro pusu pod jmelím.

S kým tráví nejvíc času? S Uriášem, ale s tím se přece nemůže líbat pod jmelím?! Protože- protože je to pekelník. A- a ani nevypadá tak dobře s tou bradkou a – a jiskřivýma očima a tím svým věčným úsměškem a-

„Anděli, ty nám rudneš," ozve se vedle něj pobavený hlas.

Petronel ze sebe leknutím vyrazí něco mezi vřísknutím a vypísknutím. Za jiných okolností by asi hned začal s nějakou výmluvou, proč určitě neudělal ten zvuk, který právě udělal, ale teď jen rudne a skoro vyděšeně hledí na čerta.

Uriáš mu věnuje poněkud váhavý pohled a udělá krok blíž.

Petronel ze sebe vydá další neurčitý zvuk a tasí na něj snítku jmelí, jako by to byl nůž na jeho obranu.

„Ale, anděli," zamrká na něj Uriáš s úsměvem. „Líbá se pod jmelím, ne nad ním."

Petronel vykulí oči a jeho zvukový projev vyletí o oktávu výš. Jeho obličej září rudou víc, než světýlka na stánku vedle nich.

Uriáš se na moment zarazí, zamyšlený výraz ve tváři, jak kmitá pohledem mezi Petronolovým obličejem a jmelím v jeho ruce.

„Oh," vydechne Uriáš tiše, než se znovu usměje.

Pekelník na moment odloží svůj punč, než chytne Petronela za tváře a přitáhne si ho blíž, aby ho mohl políbit. Jen jedno krátké přitisknutí rtů, sotva vteřina, než ho zase pustí.

Ještě pár minut poté anděl jen stojí, pusu i oči dokořán, neschopný pohybu ani slova, zatímco čert vedle něj s veselou popíjí svůj punč, ve tváři velice spokojený výraz.

\- - o - -

„Dlužíš mi dva zlaté, Martine," obrátí se svatý Jan na kolegu, se kterým sedí na obláčku a sleduje dění dole. „Já ti říkal, že se to jmelí bude jednou hodit."

„No jo, no jo," bručí si svatý Martin pod nosem, zatímco hledá po kapsách.

„I když bych po pravdě čekal, že ty dva donutí k činu spíš dobová palice, než snítka jmelí."

„Ti dva? Spíš rovnou celý trám, aby se jim rozsvítilo," odfrkne si svatý Martin, než předá výhru.

**Author's Note:**

> Protože jmelí je zbastarděná tradice od keltů/seveřanů, stál si za ním svatý Jan jen proto, že se má na jeho svátek sbírat.


End file.
